Naruto: Legend Reborn
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Done with permission from Lambhuna. What if Naruto had picked to play the Kurama story instead let's find out.


Naruto: Legend Reborn

Done with permission from Lambhuna. What if Naruto had picked to play the Kurama story instead let's find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The boy stirred and looked around to see nothing around him. "What…where am I." He stood up but still saw nothing. He was starting to panic. Suddenly a bright light shines and he closes his eyes only to open them and see his life literally flashing by. Now that he was all alone in the place he had no way to ignore it to push away the troubling memories…failures his failures. With his eyes clenched shut and tears escaping he had but one wish. 'If any entity can hear me I want a chance to correct my mistakes.' A sudden flash of white light got Naruto's attention as he looked up. The white light was rushing at him. Hopping that it would give him a chance to correct his mistakes he moved towards it. Suddenly the light started to form words and Naruto blinked as he read what he saw.

**Game Over!**

**Age: Sixteen: 160 points**

**Skills Acquired:**

**Henge: 10 points (triple score for Oroike Variant)**

**Kawarimi: 10 points**

**Chakra Control: Levels I, II: 20 points**

**Kage Bunshin: 50 points**

**Rasengan: 75 points (triple score for basic variants)**

**Rasenshuriken: 300 points**

**Summoning: Toads: 100 points**

**Sage Mode: Toad: 500 points**

**Kurama: 2000 points**

**Sage Mode: Fox/Toad: 2000 points**

**Opponents Defeated:**

**Haku: 25 points**

**Kiba: 25 points**

**Neji: 25 points**

**Gaara: 75 points**

**Shukaku: 1000 points**

**Kabuto: 100 points**

**Deidara: 250 points**

**Kakuzu: 250 points**

**Pain: 500 points**

**Raikage: 500 points**

**White Zetsu (2749): 27490**

**Obito: 5000 points**

**Subtotal: 40385 points**

**Deductions**

**Kyuubi's Chakra (Youki) (17): -850 points**

**Lost Precious People**

**Haku: -50 points**

**Kin: -50 points**

**Sasuke: -250 points**

**Hiruzen: -500 points**

**Neji: -250 points**

**Gaara: -1000 points**

**Fu: -1000 points**

**Yugito: -1000 points**

**Nagato: -1000 points**

**Konan: -1000 points**

**Jiraiya: -2000 points**

**Events**

**Failed Academy(3): -600 points**

**Orochimaru's Curse Seal: -500 points**

**Sasuke's Defection: -500 points**

**Gaara's Capture: -1500 points**

**Fourth Great Shinobi War: -5000 points**

**Obito Summons Juubi: -5000 points**

**Madara Resurrected: -5000 points**

**Tsukyomi: -10000 points**

**Misc**

**Broke Nindo (4): -4000 points**

**Died in Battle: -500 points**

**Died a Virgin: -1000 points**

**Subtotal: -42550 points**

**Total Score: -2165 points**

**Rating: Dobe**

**Karma: Positive: Martyr**

**Bonuses Unlocked!**

**Negative Score: Unlocked 'Dobe' Naruto!**

**Defeated Gaara/Shukaku: Unlocked 'Evil' Naruto!**

**Raikage Defeated: Unlocked Item: Lightning Gauntlets!**

**Obito Defeated: Item Unlocked: Juubi (Summon): Naruto Uchiha!**

**Oroike Jutsu Created: Unlocked Naruko!**

**Martyr: Unlocked Item: "Ultima Weapon" (Weapon)!**

**Kurama: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruto!**

**Kurama/Oroike: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruko!**

'**FFanboy': Unlocked 'Cloud' Naruto!**

**Unlocked: Biju-gauntlet Mode! (In game mini-game: accessible via hidden portals. Complete to earn prizes!)**

**Unlocked: Kyuubi storyline! (What happens when YOU become the Kyuubi)**

**Unlocked: Cheat menu option**

**Unlocked: Soundtrack option**

**Unlocked: Avatar selection option (available twice between save points. Not-accessible during quest.)**

**Unlocked: ? (In-game bonus character: Ultimate Secret)**

**CONTINUE: YES/NO?**

"What…the…FUCK!" Naruto had absolutely no idea what was going on. He blinked it asked if he wanted to continue. "Well I did ask for another chance though this is totally weird." Naruto moved over and hit **YES** option. The words before him glowed bright and then flash as new words appear.

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Extras**

**Options**

**Help**

**Cheats**

"I give up this is insane." Naruto sighed as he looked at the options. Finally he decided that **Help** would be the best place to start. The words go away as new ones appear.

**New Game:**

Let's you start a new game of _Naruto: Legend Reborn_

**Load Game:**

Let's you load a saved game of _Naruto: Legend Reborn_

**Extras:**

This option allows you to examine your avatars and see what items and bonuses you've unlocked during the main story

**Options:**

Allows you to configure FX volume and Audio volume of game

**Help:**

This allows you to access the help menu

**Cheats:**

When unlocked allows you to enter passwords to unlock items and other unlockables

"I'm in hell no wait this is Sasuke he put me in some weird ass genjutsu to mess with my head I bet him and the others are laughing right now well guess what Sasuke it's not funny." Nothing no laughing no 'tch' absolute silence. Naruto sighed. "Damn maybe it is real well ok let's do this." He picks the **Cheats** option and racks his brain for codes. "Ok maybe these will work."

**Password Accepted: Ramen**

**Unlocked Item: Ichiraku Ramen VIP card**

**Password Accepted: Minato**

**Unlocked Feature: Kekkei Kreator**

**Password Accepted: Kushina**

**Unlocked Item: Crimson Death (Weapon)**

"Why that was fun I should get to work." Naruto exit's the screen and ponders his options before choosing **Load Game**. After a few seconds a buzz noise sounded and the words **No Saved Data** appeared for a second before going back to the main menu. "Damn well I guess that means a new game huh." Naruto moved to the **New Game** option and selected it when new words appeared.

**Normal Mode: Naruto's Story**

**Kyuubi Mode: Kurama's Story**

"Huh well I already know I screwed up in Normal Mode so let's try Kyuubi Mode." Naruto selects **Kyuubi Mode** and soon is enveloped in a white light.

Naruto's apartment

The light faded and Naruto smirked as he was in his old room at his apartment. He looked around at the place and smiled as all the good times came back to him. Suddenly he noticed his dresser and mirror were flashing. "What the hell." Naruto walks over and inspects the thing to see a weird distortion in the mirror. "Man what do I do now?" Suddenly a pop up box appears.

** Hello.**

"What the can you hear me?"

** Yes.**

"Oh thank god so what the hell is going on?"

** You are starting a new game of Naruto: Legend Reborn.** Naruto face faulted.

"I know that I mean what am I suppose to do now!" He swore the pop up box acted sheepishly for a second.

** You walk over to the dresser and start by picking your avatar**

"Um ok." Naruto walked over and saw arrows beside his mirror. He pushed on the arrow as a younger form of himself appeared in the mirror. He noticed that it had stats and a description.

'**Dobe' Naruto**

**STR: Low**

**INT: Low**

**CHA: Very High**

**CON: Minimal **

**Description: Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Having sacrificed his son he sealed the beast into the new-born child. However the Kyuubi managed to destroy some of Naruto's internal structure. This is by far the worst avatar do not use unless you want a challenge. **

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

"Why the hell is this even here like anyone would pick this one." Naruto went to the next choice and looked shocked. It was him but he looked like the him from the waterfall of truth that he had fought. His inner evil.

'**Evil' Naruto**

**STR: Very High**

**INT: Very High**

**CHA: Very High**

**CON: Very High**

**Bonuses: 'Psychopath', 'Blood Lust', Negative Karma (Permanent), Demonic Items Eligible**

**Description: Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Having sacrificed his son he sealed the beast into the new-born child. After suffering a traumatic experience early in his life he loses the will to fight back the demon and lets it take over. This leads him to being blood thirsty and leaves him lusting for power. Why the avatar has great stats he will be very difficult to finish the game with due to his demonic influence.**

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

"Why would I chose to be evil who cares if his stats are wicked good." Naruto sighed as he went to the next avatar. Naruto starts to choke on air. "What the hell!"

**Naruto Uchiha**

"Hell no with my luck Itachi will kill me when he slaughters his family besides I don't want those cheating eyes and Kurama would kill me if he found out I decided to be an Uchiha." He went to the next choice and blinked. "I'm a girl huh."

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**STR: Low**

**INT: Medium**

**CHA: Very High**

**CON: High**

**Bonuses: +20 Luck (Permanent) +20 Charm (Permanent) 'Silver-Tongued' 'Flirt'**

**Description: Naruko Uzumaki the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Having sacrificed his daughter he sealed the beast. Despite her rough upbringing she perseveres and turns out a mentally stable care-free girl with a happy go lucky attitude about life. Perfect avatar for those that chose jutsus compared to hand to hand combat.**

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

"Wow that sounds interesting but let's check the others out."

**Cloud Uzumaki**

**STR: Very High**

**INT: High**

**CHA: N/A**

**CON: N/A**

**Bonuses: +20 Strength (Permanent) +20 Defense (Permanent) Ultima Weapon (Permanent) Materia Converter (Permanent) Limit Break (Permanent)**

**The son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze he was named Cloud. Having the spirit of a SOLDIER fused with him he gained his past life's memories. Now with a second shot at life he's going to take the ninja world by storm. Unable to mold chakra he invented the Materia Converter allowing him to change chakra into Materia which he could use to perform moves like the ninjas. Not forgetting his Ultima Weapon and the damage it can do. His Limit Break ability allows you to slowly build your anger and release it in various ways.**

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

"I…um…what no n…next yeah next one." Naruto wasn't usually lost for words but there is a first time for everything.

'**Hanyou' Naruto Uzumaki**

**STR: Extremely High**

**INT: Low**

**CHA: Extremely High**

**CON: Very High**

**Bonuses: +25 Base Stats (Permanent) Blood Lust Heightened Fear Adamantine Demonic Items Eligible**

**Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Having sacrificed his son he sealed the beast into the new-born child. Unlike popular believe the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as they thought especially when it was a she. Training Naruto under her tutelage she had to do a special seal which turned him into a half demon. Having learned of his transformation the villagers shun him leaving him teetering oh the edge of sanity. The choices you make will lead to him tipping towards good or evil.**

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

"Wait so I'd be a female Kyuubi inside of myself that's weird but interesting at the same time but lets see the last one I got unlocked." This last one made Naruto's heart skip a beat until he realized it was just the female him but he couldn't help his 'friend' getting hard. "Wow." He whispered before reading the stats and description on her.

'**Hanyou' Naruko Uzumaki**

**STR: High**

**INT: High**

**CHA: Extremely High**

**CON: Perfect**

**Bonuses: +25 Base Stats (Permanent) +50 Charm (Permanent) +50 Luck (Permanent) Silver Tongued Feral Body Adamantine Demonic Items Eligible**

**Description: Naruko Uzumaki the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Having sacrificed his daughter he sealed the beast. Unlike popular believe the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as they thought especially when it was a she. Training Naruko under her tutelage she had to do a special seal which turned her into a half demon. Her natural charm and beauty leaves other girls jealous of her and men under her will following her without hesitation. Her combat abilities are nothing to scoff at as she is the third best choice of avatars.**

**Chose Avatar: Yes/No**

Naruto wasn't sure if he was thinking straight or not but he didn't care about being a female Kyuubi inside a female version of himself besides the avatar was great so he did the only logical thing he could do he picked yes. He was enveloped in a blinding light only to look down and see that he was now a girl. "This is so awesome." She rubbed her tits and smirked. "Well I got the body might as well test it."

Thirty minutes later

Naruko slipped her shirt back on and grabbed her jacket. "What's next?" The pop up box appears.

**Now that your done with your avatar go to the drawers and pick out four items. You will not be able to access them until you meet Hizuren for the first time.**

"Ok." She skipped over to the drawers to check her items. "Hmm let's see Lightning Gauntlets, the sword Crimson Death, that Ultima sword whatever that is and the ramen VIP card so since I only got four items I guess I don't got much to do but pick them." With that done Naruko turned around. "Now what?"

**You unlocked the Kekkei Kreator you can make up your own Kekkei Ginkai to use in the game.**

"Oh that sounds like fun." She hopped over to the scroll and picked it up and sat on her bed. "Hmm ok let's see I want a blue water based flame improved by wind and lightning." It appeared on the scroll and she smiled as she finished and closed the scroll which then disappeared into her body. "Ok I'm done now what?"

**Go through the door and begin your new game good luck Naruko-san.**

"Ok well here I go this is going to be a drag having to restart."

Rogue: And chapter yo guys I decide to take up the challenge and this is the first chapter

Chaos: Yep so please read and review as the next chapter will see Naruto inside the Kyuubi as a female thanks


End file.
